Unusual Suspects
by TWDGFan828
Summary: No Walkers, Normal Life AU : What if Luke was a detective? There are murders being committed and Luke finds out that a group of criminals might be committing them. He is trying to find out who their leader is but, what Luke doesn't know is that he is closer to the leader than he knew. Who is the leader? And what will happen? Warning : Dark Themes and Serious Topics (Please Review!)
1. Chapter 1 - Murders

My name is Luke and I have been a detective for three years. My best friend is Nick and we have been friends for 20 years. I have been there for him even since his mother died. She was murdered in a cruel way. I promised Nick that I would become a detective and find his mother's killer.

" _I will find your mom's killer...Nick I promise!"_

After his mom's death, Nick became sad and depressed. But in a few weeks, he was happy and smiling again. I was glad and grateful he was.

Nick always visits his mother's grave on the day of her death. He always brings her favorite flowers.

I haven't been successful in finding the killer but, I won't break my promise to Nick.

I know some things about her murder. That she died on December 13, on a Friday. Nick was 12 when she was killed. She was stabbed 13 times and shot in the back of the head. It was raining on that day. A window and picture was broken, glass was everywhere. The picture was gone but, Nick told me later that he was the one who took the picture.

That's all the evidence we got, the knife and gun was never found. We have the bullet but, it's useless without knowing what gun it came from.

I was looking at a file on her murder and I was lost in thought.

"Mr. Porter?"

I jumped a little bit "Ben, don't scare me like that!"

"S-sorry…" he said

I sighed "it's fine...what is it?"

"I got the files you asked for…"

"Thanks…" I said as I grab the files out of Ben's hands.

"You're welcome."

"Where's Travis?" I asked

"He is looking at some files in the back room."

I nod my head and start looking at the files Ben gave me.

"What are these files?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"These are about the murders that have been going on for months now...they are gang related…" I said

Ben nods his head and I point to one of the files.

"I think this gang is behind the murders…"

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm not sure but, they are the only gang we haven't looked into."

"Right…"

I haven't told Nick yet but, his mother's murder investigation is being put on hold until these murders are solved. I am not breaking my promise but, I have to focus on this first.

I point to another file and Ben looks at it.

"This gang is run by William Carver...and I think he is behind Helena Randall's murder…"

"We need more evidence to prove that." Ben said

I sighed again and lean back in my chair "I know…"

I was staring at the ceiling until I heard a voice.

"Good morning, boys…"

I stop leaning in my chair "morning, sir."

He just starts to laugh "you boys know that you can just call me Chuck or Charles if you fancy."

"We know...Chuck." I said

He smiles and walks toward us.

"Not to be rude but, I gonna go." I said as I start to walk to the door.

"Bye, Luke." Ben said

I smiled and waved goodbye.

I was standing outside, my phone started to ring. I answer the phone, I knew it was Nick.

"Hi, Nick."

"Hey, Luke...so are you done with work, wanna hang out?" he asked

"I just got out of work so, we can hang

out." I said with a smile

"Cool, let's hang out at my apartment."

"Ok, be there in a few...bye."

"Bye…" he said and then, he hangs up.

I look up and see a few flowers on a tree, I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 - Guys Night Out

_I was standing outside, my phone started to ring. I answer the phone, I knew it was Nick._

" _Hi, Nick."_

" _Hey, Luke...so are you done with work, wanna hang out?" he asked_

" _I just got out of work so, we can hang_

 _out." I said with a smile_

" _Cool, let's hang out at my apartment."_

" _Ok, be there in a few...bye."_

" _Bye…" he said and then, he hangs up._

 _I look up and see a few flowers on a tree, I smiled._

* * *

Luke walks to his house and decides to change clothes.

He puts on his jeans with an orange shirt and boots.

Luke leaves and starts heading towards Nick's apartment that was three blocks away from his house.

He gets there and sees Nick waiting for him, outside.

Nick was wearing his dark blue shirt with white long sleeves and camo pants with dark boots. On his head was his red hat.

Nick sees him and smiles, he walks over to Luke.

"Wanna go get a beer?" Nick asked

"Sure, let's go."

They walk over to Nick's dark blue pickup and get in.

* * *

They drive to the closest bar and go inside.

They sit down at a table, Nick sits across from Luke.

A girl walks over "what can I get you boys?"

"Just two beers." Luke said

The girl nods and walks away.

"Thank god...you are not wearing that suit of yours." Nick said

"Nick, I am a detective...I have to wear it."

"Whatever." Nick said as he playfully rolled his eyes.

They both laughed.

They stopped as the girl came back. She gave them the beers and then, walked away again.

They drank and talked for a while. They couldn't stop laughing and smiling.

* * *

Nick drove Luke home, he stopped in front of Luke's house.

Luke got out of the pickup and started walking towards his door.

He turned around and looked at Nick.

"Will you be okay driving home?" He asked him

Nick smiled "don't worry about me, Luke."

Luke nods his head and goes inside his house.

He sees Nick drive away and then, he goes upstairs.

Luke was too tired to take off his clothes so, he just layed on his bed.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He was going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 - Danger

_He was going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow._

Luke heard his phone rang and he opened his eyes.

"Fuck…" Luke said to himself

His head was hurting, he had a bad hangover.

"Ben, why are you calling me this early?" He asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry Luke but...I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"We found the location of where Carver is."

"Where?"

"We'll tell you when you get here."

"Fine, I'm coming."

After he said this, Luke hanged up the phone and got out of bed.

He looked down, he was wearing clothes but, he decided to change anyway.

After he was done changing clothes, he went downstairs and out the door.

He walked down the street.

What Luke didn't know was that someone was watching him.

* * *

Eddie was watching Luke like his boss asked him to.

He followed him to the police station and waited.

After five minutes, he sneaked inside.

Eddie hid behind a wall and listened to the conversation.

"So, where is it?" Luke asked

"It's at this place."

"Warehouse 8, on the other side of town?"

"Yes."

"Ok, let's go."

"What!?"

"I said let's go."

"But...it's going to be dangerous."

"That's why we have guns, Ben...besides we are just looking…"

Eddie left before they saw him.

* * *

In the streets, there was loud music and people dancing.

Eddie was walking in the streets, looking for some people.

He walked over to two guys.

"Hey Eddie." One of them said

"Hi...Jace...Jay...where's Reese?" Eddie asked

Jace is 22, he has black hair with gray eyes and white skin. He is wearing a black hoodie and dark gray jeans with black converse. He is the same height as Eddie.

Jay is 23, he has red with black in it hair and hazel eyes with white skin. He is wearing a red tank top with black ripped jeans and red converse. He has red headphones around his neck and he is the same height as Jace and Eddie.

"Over there." Jay said

Eddie looked at Reese and saw him dancing.

Reese is 23, he has black hair with dark brown eyes and light dark skin. He is wearing a blue tank top with gray jeans and blue converse. He is shorter than Jace and Jay.

"Reese!" Eddie said

Reese smiled at him and walked over.

Before he could say anything, Eddie talked first.

"We have a problem...let's go." he said

They all nod their heads and follow Eddie.

* * *

Luke and Ben were at warehouse 8, they both had pistols.

"So, this is where Carver's gang is?" Ben asked

Luke nods his head and walks in.

"Luke…" Ben said in a quiet, scared voice.

Then, he follows Luke inside.

When they are inside, they have a look around.

 _-A few minutes later -_

While looking around, they get separated.

Luke noticed this and sighed "well, this is just great…" he said to himself.

He went outside and looked around.

He heard a noise and turned around, a guy with a gun was standing there.

Luke didn't have time to grab his gun as the guy was about to shoot.

He closed his eyes, waiting for his life to be ended.

This is it...I'm dead...I'm sorry, Nick…

He heard a gunshot but, he didn't feel pain.

Luke opened his eyes and saw that the guy was shot in the head. He was laying on the ground, he was dead.

He looked around but, saw no one.

Who saved him?

"Luke!" Ben said as he ran towards him.

Luke was silent for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked

"I'm fine." Luke said

Luke looked back at the lifeless body, blood was everywhere on the ground.

"Everything is fine…"

* * *

Jay and Reese were in warehouse 13, they were sitting on some old couch.

Jace walked in and he had a sniper rifle in his hands.

He put the sniper rifle on the table and he sat down on a wooden box across from the old couch.

"Well, you're back I see." Reese said

"Yeah I am…" Jace said

Then, Jace got an annoyed look on his face.

"I don't get why we have to protect that detective." He said

"Because the boss asked us to…" Eddie said as he walked up behind Jace.

Jace just rolled his eyes.

Eddie looked at them.

"The boss wants a word with us."

They all got up and walked to the boss's door.

They all walked inside.

"So…?"

"That detective is safe, he was in danger today, a guy was about to kill him. But, Jace shot the guy dead with his sniper rifle." Eddie explained

"Good...keep him safe...watch and protect him…"

They all nod their heads.

"I want Luke Porter alive."


	4. Chapter 4 - I'm Sorry

Luke was sitting at his desk, he was still thinking about yesterday.

 _He closed his eyes, waiting for his life to be ended._

 _This is it...I'm dead...I'm sorry, Nick…_

 _He heard a gunshot but, he didn't feel pain._

 _Luke opened his eyes and saw that the guy was shot in the head. He was laying on the ground, he was dead._

 _He looked around but, saw no one._

He put his hand through his hair.

 _Luke looked back at the lifeless body, blood was everywhere on the ground._

" _Everything is fine…"_

Who saved him?

Luke's phone started to ring.

"Nick?"

"Luke, are you alright?" Nick asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine." Luke said

"I was told that you were almost shot yesterday." he said

"Who told you that?" Luke asked

"Someone who works with you...what's his name...Ben?"

Luke signed "don't worry, Nick."

"Ok, just be careful next time, Luke."

"I will, bye."

"Bye."

After Luke hangs up, he sees Ben walking towards him.

"Ben, why did you tell Nick that I was almost shot yesterday?" He asked

"Huh?"

"Don't play stupid."

"I'm not, I didn't tell anyone about yesterday." Ben said

What?

* * *

Eddie saw someone walked into warehouse 13, it was Tate.

Tate is 24, he has dark brown hair with a black beanie and light hazel eyes with white skin. He is wearing a black and gray striped jacket with a black tank top under it and dark ripped jeans with black converse.

"Tate, you're back." Eddie said with a smile.

"Of course I am." Tate said

Eddie and Tate hugged each other.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." He said as he stopped hugging Eddie.

Eddie nods his head as Tate went to the boss's door.

He went inside "hey boss, did you miss me?" He said with a big smile.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that…"

Tate laughed "sorry, I couldn't help it…"

"Whatever…"

They hugged as they both smiled.

Then, Tate sat down on the desk.

* * *

 _-A few hours later -_

Tate was running and trying to be quiet.

 _Man, he really owes me one for this._ Tate thought

Tate saw someone get shot in the chest and stomach.

He ran over there but, the guy started running away.

The other man on the ground was a detective, someone that was working with Luke, it was Chuck.

Tate sighed and gets a sad look on his face.

He will bleed to death so, Tate decides to put him out of his misery.

He shoots Chuck in the head, he is dead.

Then, Tate ran after the other guy.

He saw the guy and shot him in the back of the head. The guy falls dead, on the ground.

Tate hears cop cars and he tries to run.

"Stop! And drop your gun!" One of the cops said

The cops had guns pointed at him.

 _Great…_ Tate thought

Tate dropped his gun.

 _He wouldn't be happy that I got caught._ Tate thought to himself

Tate put his hands up. He was surrendering but, the cops wouldn't put their guns down.

His eyes widened but, it was too late.

They shot him, he fell down to the ground.

He was laying on the ground, he was bleeding out.

"I'm sorry…" Tate whispered as he closed his eyes.

After that, someone ran from the scene.

* * *

Eddie ran back to warehouse 13 and he was crying.

"Eddie?" Reese said

Eddie went upstairs and went inside the boss's door.

"Boss!"

"Eddie, I told you…"

He saw the tears in Eddie's eyes.

"Boss...Nick...Tate's dead…"

"W-what…?" Nick said

Eddie nods his head.

Nick gets a sad, darkened look in his eyes, he starts to cry.

"Tate…" he said

Eddie looks down at the ground.

 _Tate was laying on the ground, he was bleeding out._

" _I'm sorry…Nick…" Tate whispered as he closed his eyes._


End file.
